Valentine's Day?
by MisterMoonyLovesYou
Summary: What happens when a certain werewolf forgets about about the most romantic day of the year? Will Harry ever tell a certain witch how he feels? And how will Ron survive from Hermione's wrath? Oh, the madness that comes along with love.


Nymphadora Tonks couldn't believe that she still got lost in Hogwarts. She had spent seven years of her youth wandering around the long halls, creating mischief and sneaking around after hours, and she still couldn't find her way to the Headmaster's office. She shook her head. She was a hopeless case. The only thing she could do right was...well...change her hair do every day. Which really, if you think about, any woman could do, if they have the proper supplies. Of course, they couldn't do it in two seconds like she did, but still, it was plausible.  
Right. Anyway. She continued walking down the hall, not really knowing if she was going in the right direction. If only she could find a damn person to talk to you – even a ghost would do, she could find her way. But noooo, of course when she needs someone, there's no one around –  
"I HATE YOU!" An ear-shattering shriek stopped Tonks in her tracks. What the blazes was that hellish sound? "RONALD WEASLEY, YOU ARE THE MOST IMMATURE, SELFISH, WHINING TWIT I HAVE EVER HAD THE MISFORTUNE OF MEETING IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" Bingo. It could be none other then Hermione Granger herself. Tonks slowly walked up to the door the noise was coming from, and peered in to see one bushy haired seventh year scaring the living daylights out of one tall, red haired, freckled face boy.  
"Now see here Hermione, that's not fair. You-"Ron attempted to defend himself. Poor boy, he's a brave soul for even trying. Tonks shook her head and listened in. What could Hermione possibly be screaming about midafternoon in an empty classroom? One could only wonder.  
"Ronald Weasly, I heard you tell Harry when you woke up that you had completely forgotten today was Valentines Day! I was right outside your door! Why do you think I was ignoring you so far today? How do you suppose that makes me feel, huh? I'M A GIRL RON! I EXPECT GIFTS AND ROMANCE ON THE MOST ROMANTIC HOLIDAY OF THE YEAR!" Well, now Tonks understood. She could clearly see why Hermione was upset –  
"TODAY IS VALENTINES DAY!?!" Tonks yelled in sudden realization, then clapped her hand over her mouth when she realized that she had just given her position away. Hermione and Ron were at the door in an instant.  
"Tonks?" Ron said, bewildered. Tonks blushed furiously, casting her green eyes downward and letting her dark hair fall in her face.  
"Er, ello' Ron, Hermione. Fancy meeting you here." Tonks said, smiling weakly. Ron smirked.  
"Right, Tonks. What's up? What brings you to Hogwarts?" Ron replied, obviously very relieved that she had saved him from a fatal beating. Hermione, however, was still glaring at Ron.  
"Well, I was called today from Headquarters to talk to Dumbledore. But it seems that even after spending, oh, I don't know, seven years here, I still get lost. Then I heard screaming and thought the worst. Came to the door, listened for a second, and thought it unsafe to interrupt." Tonks explained, shrugging. Ron gave her a knowing nod before looking sideways at Hermione.  
"Miones not in the best of moods today." Ron said quietly. Tonks was about to give him a sympathetic look when she remembered what had made her call out in the first place.  
"VALENTINES DAY!" She couldn't believe it! How did she forget? More important, how did he forget? He hadn't gotten her a thing, not a rose, not a single chocolate. Merlin, he kissed her goodbye this morning while she was still half-asleep in bed! "When I get my hands on him, I'm going to strangle him." She muttered. Hermione glared another look of death at Ron before turning to Tonks.  
"I guess my boyfriend isn't the only one who forgot what day it was?" She said, giving her a sympathetic ' I know how you feel ' kind of look.  
"No. It seems like that little detail slipped a certain werewolf's mind." Tonks crossed her arms and shook her head. "Men." Hermione shook her head along with her. Ron looked confused by the whole thing, before deciding to defend himself and his fellow sex.  
"Now, the only reason men forget about the holiday is because before they get girlfriends, it was never a special day for them. In fact, before we get girlfriends, we hate Valentines Day, and try to block it out of our minds. And Mione, you didn't even hear what I said to Harry after I told him I forgot! And you haven't let me have the chance to tell you!" Ron said defiantly. Hermione arched her eyebrow.  
"What did you say then, Ron?" She asked him, staring intensely at him.  
"I said, 'Damn Harry, I forgot! Today is Valentines Day! THANK MERLIN I GOT HERMIONE'S GIFT AGES AGO! THANKS FOR REMINDING ME MATE, NOW SHE WON'T BLOODY WELL KILL ME!" Ron finished, crossing his arms and sticking his chin out. Hermione looked surprised. Tonks watched on, the whole time thinking about a certain Remus J. Lupin who better be able to talk his way out of this one when he got home later.  
"So...you got me something? You didn't completely forget?" Hermione asked, timidly.  
"Of course I got you something! I bought it weeks ago down in Hogsmeade. You never let me get one word in edgewise so I couldn't even explain myself! I'm not so horrible, y'know." Ron said, his expression softening as he saw Hermione's eyes light up. She suddenly threw her arms around him. He opened his eyes in surprise before hugging her back tightly.  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just assumed the worst." She said, her voice muffled by his shoulder.  
"Oh, well, that's okay. When we get back to the common room I'll give it to you, okay? I could never forget about you on our first Valentine's Day ever." He kissed the top of her head and they pulled apart, grinning at each other. "Now Tonks, about that visit to Dumbledore...?"  
Tonks looked up. "Er...Dumbledore. Right." She said, obviously not paying attention. She was, however, thinking of numerous ways to hurt Remus as soon as she could. Ron stole a glance at Hermione and he could tell they were both thinking the same thing. Remus Lupin should be scared. Very scared.  
  
Remus Lupin paced back and forth in the sitting room of Grimmauld Place. He had screwed up. It wasn't until he had left the house and arrived at the Ministry did he realize it was February 14th. With so much going on, the small holiday had slipped his mind. And here he was, without a thing for his girlfriend, and knowing that she would be arriving back in close to two hours. He was done. Tonks may be tiny, but when she got mad, hell, she got mad. There was only one person he could ask for advice. And that would require a little trip. Rushing over to the fireplace, he grabbed some Floo out of jar and threw it in the fireplace. "GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM, HOGWARTS!"  
  
Harry made his way down the stairs from his dorm slowly. He had been hiding up there for as long as he could, but as it was now two in the afternoon, he was famished. He couldn't avoid Ginny forever. Not that he wanted to avoid her. He was just...well, nervous. He had decided today would be the day to tell her, how he, how he felt, but now that the day had come he wasn't so sure. What if she didn't return the feelings? Sure, she had been nearly obsessed with him during her first year, but that was a long time ago. Surely, things could have – "Lupin?" Harry said, bewildered, as he saw his friend and former professor stepping out of the fireplace.  
"Harry! You've got to help me." Harry saw the look of panic on Remus' face as he scanned the Common Room, as if he was looking for someone. "You haven't seen Tonks today, have you?"  
"No, why? Is she here? What's going on?" Harry asked, completely and utterly confused.  
"Harry. I did something very bad today. I...well, I...forgot that today was...Valentines Day." He finished, loosening his collar. Harry stared at the usually extremely calm and well collected man, letting the words register. Lupin was this worked up because he forgot what day it was? Lupin stared at Harry's expressionless face. "Harry! Do you realize how bad this is? Do you realize what Nymphadora is going to do to me if she comes home and I have nothing for her? I'm doomed Harry!" He said quickly. Harry couldn't help his reaction. It just came out. He laughed.  
"Remus. You. Are. A. Wizard. Wizards do this thing called magic. You ever hear of it?" He said slowly.  
"Harry, what are you getting at?" Remus asked, peering at the clock on the wall behind Harry. He was losing precious time, and Harry was not helping. Harry sighed.  
"This is what you do. You go to her favorite restaurant and get the food to go. Make sure it's her favorite dinner. Rush home, and then use that little stick you got called a wand to make the dining room festive. Conjure up some candles, dim the lights, make some low music play. Transform an old book into a bouquet of flowers. Think...romance." Harry said, grinning at the nervous man standing in front of him. Oh the effect one Nymphadora Tonks had on him. The joys of love.  
"But she's going to want a PRESENT Harry! Women need material things to show for love, it's a proven fact! And no stores are open right now!" Lupin ran a hand through his hair. Harry pondered this for a second.  
"Do you have any jewelry at home that your Mum left to you before she passed?" He asked. Lupin thought for a minute before his eyes lit up.  
"A locket! My mum left me all her valuables, and among them was a locket that's been in the family for years and years. It's a heart, and it silver, and there's a diamond in it. Do you think she'd like that?" He said quickly, waiting for Harry's response. Harry nodded eagerly.  
"She'll love that. Especially if you tell her what you just told me. The more sentimental the story, the more happy she'll be. You're set Remus. Tonks will be a happy woman tonight, no worries!" He said, being enthusiastic. Remus sighed in relief.  
"You're a life saver, Harry." Remus said, clapping his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Now, I must be off to prepare. Thanks again. I'll let you know how it goes." He turned towards the fireplace, pulling some Floo Power out of his pocket. Just before he threw it in, he turned to Harry. "And Harry?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Will you just tell Ginny how you feel and be done with it? You're as bad as Ron and Hermione were." Lupin said, winking, before throwing the powder in. "NUMBER 12, GRIMMAULD PLACE!"  
Harry watched him go. How did he know about Ginny? Was he that obvious? Harry gulped. If he was obvious, then he had to go through with it. He couldn't let her down if she was expecting him to say something. With that, he left the common room, in search of a certain red haired witch. 


End file.
